


A-Pocky-Lip Nowish

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean doesn't know what Pocky is. Castiel shows him and they play a game.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Pocky Game





	A-Pocky-Lip Nowish

Dean stood next to Castiel in the kitchen as they unloaded the groceries from Castiel's shopping trip. When Dean pulled out a box of Pocky out, he looked at it quizzically. "What's this?"

Castiel snorted, "What they don't have Pocky in Kansas?"

Dean shrugged, "Maybe, they do? I usually just grab beef jerky and beer as a snack. If I'm really in a daring mood, I might get some BBQ potato chips to go with it. We're just not as sophisticated as you fancy California folks."

Castiel smiled at him, "They're a Japanese biscuit. Those are strawberry, but you can get them in lots of flavors. Strawberry is my favorite, but Sam prefers chocolate." Castiel's smiled mischievously, "If you never had Pocky, you've never played the Pocky game either."

"What's that?"

"Think Lady and the Tramp. Two people each take an end of a Pocky biscuit and start nibbling, you meet in the middle. The first person to back away loses."

Dean looked at him warily, "It doesn't seem like much of a game. Did you play this with Sam?"

Castiel shrugged and put more groceries away. He said a moment later, "Maybe? We went to some parties a few times before Jess was on the scene. Now I think Jess would strangle me if I tried. It can be fun."

Dean smirked, "Or she'd join in. I think Jess has a crush on you. I'm pretty sure if Sam was onboard, she'd happily take on both of you. Now, put your money where your mouth is and show me this Pocky game."

Castiel grabbed the box and headed to the living room couch. After they both sat down, Castiel pulled out one of the biscuits from the box and said, "I'll start." He put it in his mouth and leaned towards Dean. Dean approached him warily, not certain it wasn't a trap of some sort.

Castiel winked at him and they both starting eating the biscuit. As they approached the middle and their lips started to brush, Dean held his breath. The Pocky was gone, but Castiel started kissing him in earnest. Dean pulled him closer. Castiel's tongue tentatively brushed Dean's lips. Dean opened his mouth and they started kissing passionately. Dean reclined on the couch, pulling Castiel on top of him. Castiel went with him, keeping their lips locked together. After several long moments, Castiel finally broke the kiss and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He licked his lips and looked at Dean. "Guess you won." He looked away nervously.

Dean responded, "Yeah, yeah, I think I did."

Castiel turned and smiled at him cockily, "Pretty good for a first timer. I went easy on you." Castiel stood up and looked at Dean still reclining on the couch. "I don't mind second place."

Dean smirked, "Whenever you want a rematch, I'm game."

"I'm good for now. Thank you," Castiel took the box of Pocky and went back to the kitchen.

Dean shook his head. Castiel was going to be the death of him yet, but what a way to go.


End file.
